memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Klingon Honor Guard
Klingon Honor Guard| cover image = | series = The Next Generation| date = | publisher = MicroProse| developer = MicroProse| platform = PC| published = 1998| }} thumb|[[Ro'peD are native to Rura Penthe.]] thumb|The surface of [[Qualor II.]] thumb|Space station in the [[Mendora Nebula.]] thumb|A shuttle approaching the [[Kor-Van.]] Introduction (blurb) The 'avwl' batlh - the Honor Guard - has a long and glorious history. It serves as an elite special force of Klingon marines that defends the Klingon Empire, principally by protecting the Klingon High Council, and thus safeguarding the Klingon state. Those chosen to join this elite special force have demonstrated unparalleled fighting skills and faultless honor, engaging in many tournaments, philosophic debates and possessing great endurance/stamina. Summary During a training mission in which you re-enact Emperor Sompek's destruction of the city of Tong Vey, by destroying it's Geothermal Power Plant single-handedly, you are interrupted with news that intruders have been detected on Qo'noS, ending the holodeck simulation prematurely. Qo'noS A bomb has exploded killing several members of the Klingon High Council and seriously wounding Gowron, leader of the Klingon Empire! As the Honor Guard are considered beyond reproach, and nobody knows who can be trusted, one of their warriors is tasked with assaulting the assassins' safe-house compound in the First City, and finding what they know, while the others guard Gowron. Rura Penthe The conspirators are revealed to be convicts from the Klingon prison asteroid Rura Penthe. As the prison is almost impossible to escape, it is suspected the Prison Warden is involved. Traveling to Rura Penthe, on board the IKS Hegh'ta, the bird-of-prey of Captain Kurn, Son of Mogh, the Honor Guard is beamed down close to a guard outpost, outside the prison's magnetic shield. During the journey into the prison, the Honor Guard battles huge native Ro'peD, chuch bIQDep water creatures, the warden's traitorous prison guards, their native guard dogs, and escaped convicts. Qualor II After defeating the warden, the Honor Guard learns from his logs that the assassination team fled Rura Penthe on the starship Kor-Van, which is linked to a small smuggling operation on Qualor II. They were warned ahead of time to expect the attack on Rura Penthe. Traveling to Qualor II, the Honor Guard's mission is to find and secure the the smuggler base. Decoding captured data files, Kurn learns that Thress, the Andorian leader of the smugglers, is currently on a nearby space station in the Mendora Nebula. Mendora Nebula Boarding the space station, in search of the starship Kor-Van and Captain Thress, the Honor Guard faces more Andorians, Nausicaans, Letheans and Klingons in his quest to destroy the conspirators, traveling to more worlds.... Characters Regulars *Captain Kurn Others * Captain Krax * Chancellor Gowron * Prison Warden * Thress * References Starships *''Fek'Lhr'' * *''Kor-Van'' – A modified old cargo vessel of Andorian design Locations *Rura Penthe *Qualor II *Mendora Nebula *Praxis *Beta Thoridor Species *Andorian *Klingon *Lethean *Nausicaan States and Organisations *Klingon Empire **Klingon High Council **Honor Guard **House of Duras **Schools of Great Warriors Weaponry * D'k tahg – Standard melee weapon, can be thrown. If you can sneak up on an enemy you can throw one at their back and kill them instantly. Up to 10 can be carried at any one time. * ''Disruptor Pistol'' – The other weapon you start with. Primary fire is a single bolt. Secondary fire is two red bolts that cause considerably more damage, but uses more ammo. This weapon will recharge itself given enough time. * ''Disruptor Rifle'' – This weapon works largely the same as the pistol but with a higher fire rate. Unlike the pistol however it uses dilithium cells. * [[Bach'Hich assault disruptor|''Bach'Hich Assault Disruptor]] – This weapon behaves like a shotgun. Primary mode fires two bolts that spread out after a short distance. Secondary mode fires a single bigger burst instantly causing more damage at the cost of range and accuracy. This weapon too uses dilithium cells. * 'Ding-pach' – Works like a boomerang. When you fire the weapon it will bounce off surfaces and fly for around five seconds before returning to its user. If something gets in way it will cause considerable damage before returning to the wielder. Activating the alternate fire mode will detonate the blade in mid-air. * 'Grenade Launcher' – Uses rockets. Primary fires grenades that explode after a few seconds. Secondary fires flash grenades that will blind anything close for a few seconds. * 'Trilithium Rocket Launcher' – Primary fires rockets, secondary fires slow moving rockets that will home in on the nearest target after a few seconds. * 'Sith Har Blaster' – Rifle-type weapon powered by Plasma Fuel Cells. Primary mode fires bursts that will hit the target instantly. Secondary mode uses up the entire cell in one powerful burst. * 'Particle Dispersal Cannon' – A very powerful weapon that utilizes dilithium cells. Primary fires a huge blast that will disintegrate anything close by. Secondary fires a grenade that after a few seconds explodes creating a vortex that will trap anything close before it explodes. * 'Bat'leth' – Like the ''D'k tahg it can be thrown. However, you can carry only one at any given moment. Beastiary * Targ - Common Klingon pet and food source that can be trained as an attack animal * Tar Chop - Annoying pest, spread by ships, found on all the worlds of the Klingon Empire * bireQT - Small dangerous fish that is common to the worlds of the Klingon Empire * Ro'peD - Huge native of Rura Penthe that has claimed as many victims as the cold * chuch bIQDep - Large and dangerous omnivorous water creature native to Rura Penthe * Guard beast - unnamed species native to Rura Penthe domesticated as guard animals Images AssaultDisruptorKHGFire01.jpg|Bach'Hich assault disruptor AndorianThress01.jpg|Thress, the Andorian smuggler External links * * [http://gaming.trekcore.com/klingonhonorguard/ Star Trek: The Next Generation - Klingon Honor Guard] at Trekcore.com *Klingon Honor Guard intro sequence, with Gowron narrating the origin of the Guard. On YouTube.Com category:games Category:Computer games